


tea leaves

by groceries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groceries/pseuds/groceries
Summary: its exactly how it sounds.... if you crave domestic shikaneji look no further.. basically a part of slice of life naruto where no one is on a mission for once and everybody gets to stay home and relax and make stupid personal decisions and accidentally develop f**lings





	tea leaves

Neji drew in the first breath he was conscious of, taking note in the fuzziness of waking thought - _basil, smoke_. He knew where he was, not that he had ever forgotten, not even in his sleep. He shifted a little in the sheets - _smooth, warm_. He moved to pull the blankets up around him, finding them caught somewhere in between his back and Shikamaru's chest. He gave up tugging. Pulling Shikamaru's arm up under his own, he found a little extra warmth. The long expanse of his back nestled against Shikamaru - a comfortable, familiar weight that tempted him to drift off to sleep again. The chatter of birds and the sweet song of windchimes kept asking him to wake up; it was morning, after all. He opened his blurry eyes just long enough to register how bright the room was, sunbeams shimmering and falling still on the dark hardwood floor. He could just notice how green the trees were outside before he shut his eyes again.

 

Shikamaru squeezed Neji as he stretched, tucking his nose against the back of his neck again. He felt Neji's quiet stirring, finding himself much more resistant to waking up. Neji felt a warm kiss tucked behind his ear. He turned his head. He felt lulled by Shikamaru's soft breathing against his neck.  


"Are you awake."  


He got nothing in response except for a kiss on his jaw.  


"Is that a yes?"  


"It’s a maybe. Don't wanna get up."  


Neji reached around to comb his fingers through Shikamaru's hair; finding it uncomfortable, he turned, getting chills from the crisp air of the bedroom meeting his bare back. Nose to nose, Neji's fingers found their way back to the hair at the nape of Shikamaru's neck.  


"Well someone has to make tea, and I don't know my way around your kitchen."  


Shikamaru thought of all the times Neji had stood in his kitchen; all his weight resting in his elbow as he leaned on the countertop, a pear in his hand, maybe a peach or plum, ripe enough to bruise. Shikamaru thought of the way his lips would part to bite it. Neji was like lush fruit. Just not as soft.  
Neji thought of all the times he had visited; it was always so late, and always so quiet in the house. He could see in his mind's eye Shikamaru opening the kitchen window to smoke, a cigarette caught between his lips where Neji wanted his fingers to be. He would stand with the small of his back against the counter; elbows back, feet crossed, a trail of smoke being coaxed outside by the breeze. He watched Shikamaru's adam's apple bob, watching him eat the fruit.  


"You just still want room service, huh."  


He could feel Neji smile. Neji had grown a sweetness since they had known each other that found its way out at very particular times - usually when they were alone. Shikamaru grew to understand that Neji was as fond of the tenderness of quiet moments as he was; it was something that they both shared. It was something they didn't set out to nurture, but that ended up sprouting in both of their chests anyway. Like the fresh green leaves of spring, something had bloomed between them that made it hard to leave each other's beds in the mornings, let alone like thieves in the night like they used to.

Neji resented the absence of warmth as Shikamaru left the bed. He passed his hand over the wrinkles in the sheets, breathing in, thinking of the way he smelled - basil, smoke. Even in this passing moment, it was lonely in the bed by himself, Neji thought. _How can I miss you when you're just in the next room_. He stretched, mustering the will to sit up long enough to grab Shikamaru's shirt off the foot of the bed.  
The kitchen was warm; the sun had been up long enough now to break the chill in the air, and the heat from the kettle collected easily in the small space. Neji crossed his cold arms, watching as Shikamaru delicately measured tea leaves into a teapot. He gave Neji a glance as he poured the water in.  


"It's warm outside if you wanna go sit. I'll be out there in a minute."  


Shikamaru watched as Neji crossed the kitchen, stepping out onto the porch, his long hair being caught in a soft breeze just before he sat. He thought of the shape of his neck and shoulders in the rare moments when he pulled his hair up. He thought about him wearing his shirt, and how it would smell like him whenever he decided to take it off.  
Shikamaru took the first step onto the warm wood of the porch a moment later. The sun was high; the morning fading into midday. He sat the tray down in front of them, pouring two cups before settling down himself. Shoulder to shoulder. They watched as branches swayed in the gentle wind. They listened to the windchimes, and the little birds overhead. Shikamaru felt a hand in his hair.  


"I never see you with your hair down."  


He smiled. "I never see you with yours up."  


"You see it more than most. I only put it up if it’s going to get tangled."  


With that, Neji gave him a look, and Shikamaru hid a grin behind his teacup. They sat in this quiet moment, quite content with the presence of everything around them, and content with the mere presence of each other.  
Shikamaru ran his hand down Neji's back.  


"Warm enough?"  


Neji raised his eyebrows, nodding. At equal eye level, with nothing between them besides a teapot and the passing call of a bird, Neji kissed him - _smooth, warm _. Lush like fruit.__


End file.
